


Sweet Puppy Love

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Series: Sweet Barisi [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Married Life, Raising a Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 10 of my Sweet Barisi Series: Sonny and Barba have a puppy and she's full of mischief!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of my Barisi series. Takes place a while after the last part, I'm going to stop after this one because the stories will just get more and more boring so I'm calling it quits on this series, before the boys start squabbling over who's turn it is to clean the dishes or who forgot what at the grocery store! [I do have a couple of unrelated stories up my sleeve though]  
> I've really enjoyed writing these short pieces about these sweet boys. I'm glad people have read and seem to have enjoyed them. I appreciate the comments, kudos and shares on tumblr immensely. So thank you!

"Rafi? I think Minnie has eaten my ring..." Sonny said down the phone - their border terrier cross puppy was sitting staring back at him, panting and happily licking her chops.

"Sonny! You can't be serious, we've been married a week and you've lost the ring already!" Barba sighed in disappointment.

"I didn't lose it, she took it! Well it's gone... And she looks mighty suspicious... " Sonny said, squinting his eyes at the puppy.

"Well... You know what that means? You're on poo patrol and you'll have to keep at eye out... Oh gross... Anyway I'll meet you in the park, see you soon - kloveyoubye!" Barba sang down the phone.

He was as smitten with Sonny as he'd always been, possibly even more so now he'd put a ring on it. 

...Even if that ring was temporarily lost inside their new puppy.

~~~~~

"C'mon Minnie, fire one out for Daddy" Sonny said enthusiastically to the puppy, urging her to do her business. 

Minnie took his tone of voice to mean play time as she bowed to him wiggling her bum in the air. 

"Don't you dare..." Sonny said as he slowly crouched to capture her. 

She could read him like a book though as she zig zagged and darted away from him, running towards the other side of the park. 

"Minnie no!" Sonny yelled as he chased after her, arms stretched out front of him trying to capture her.

Sonny clumsily clipped his foot on the uneven ground and face planted onto the grass.

As he looked up he saw Minnie obediently sitting at Barba's feet, wagging her tail and staring at him affectionately.

Barba stood holding a tray of coffees in one hand, the other hand he held out to help his husband up off the grass.

“C'mon baby, up you get” He pouted at Sonny “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” He asked, pulling Sonny to his feet and giving him a once over.

“I'm fine” Sonny said, embarrassed as he brushed the dirt and grass from his knees, “Why does she love you more than me? She's so obedient for you. She hates me!” Sonny frowned.

“She doesn't hate you Sonny!” Barba handed Sonny his coffee and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek, “Dogs like discipline and authority. Maybe you're just too...Easy on her”

“She's a puppy! Someone needs to play with her, show her how exciting life can be!” Sonny said as he crouched down and clipped Minnie back onto her lead.

“Okay okay, any luck with the ring. Has it... Emerged?” Barba asked.

“No success...” Sonny shook his head.

They left the park and headed off to doggy day care, where they dropped Minnie off.

Barba didn't like her being alone in their apartment, he was afraid she would wreck the place – at least that's what he said. In reality hated the thought of her being bored and alone.

~~~~~

They had adopted Minnie about a month ago. Barba hadn't wanted a puppy to start with, at all. But Sonny pleaded with him day and night, showing him pictures from rescue shelters and reading him adoption success stories.

When they eventually saw Minnie's picture and read about her tragic start to life, they'd decided to take a visit to the shelter to see her in the flesh – it was love at first sight for Barba, a short visit turned into an official adoption, the papers were signed and Minnie was theirs.

~~~~~

Later in the evening after they were both done with their short afternoon shifts at work, Sonny met Barba at his office and they then went to collect Minnie, stopping in at their favourite Italian restaurant for some food to take home.

When they arrived at the reception of the doggy day care one of girls greeted them with a huge grin, “Hey, Minnie's owners right?”

“Yep, we're her Dads!” Sonny grinned, arms folded proudly across his puffed out chest.

Barba elbowed him in the side and shot him an embarrassed look.

“Yeah” the girl laughed, “So we... Retrieved this?” she held up a clear snap lock bag with a plain silver wedding band in.

“My ring!” Sonny beamed, as he grabbed it from the young girls hand, “Thank you! I lost it, well Minnie...Ate it, but I guess that's sort of self explanatory”

“We're sorry you had to...Do what ever you had to do to get that back for us” Barba looked truly embarrassed and sorry for the poor girl.

“It's fine, honestly. Just glad I spotted it...” all this talk of poop was making everyone a bit uneasy.

“Here, have these. As a thank you!” Sonny said, offering the girl their box of cannolis.

“Oh, you don't have to, honestly. It's all part of the job!” the girl smiled.

“Please, just take one at least?” Sonny smiled, holding the box open to the young girl.

How could she turn him down with that sweet smile, “Ok, if you insist!” she replied as she grabbed one of the four cannolis.

Sonny handed her a napkin to wrap it in, and she placed the cannoli on the reception desk.

“I'll go get your wee girl” she smiled and turned to get Minnie for them.

“Her Dads?” Barba rolled his eyes at Sonny.

“Shut up. You loved it” Sonny smirked.

~~~~~

When they arrived in the door Sonny grabbed Minnie's bag of puppy food and began pouring it into her bowl.

“Sonny no! We eat first. She needs to know we're the alphas!” Barba whined.

“Seriously? She's hungry! Who cares!” Sonny exclaimed, as Minnie danced about excited at his feet.

“This is why she doesn't obey you, you're the fun Dad who does whatever she wants, she has you wrapped around her little paw...” Barba said as he dished their dinner up.

“You're the grumpy Dad who's no fun” Sonny teased.

“Well be that as it may, she continues to obey me and plays up around you. So all I'm getting at is this might be the reason why...” Barba said.

“Okay okay Ceasar Milan, give it a rest” Sonny laughed.

~~~~~

After dinner they headed to the bedroom to pack their bags, they were going on vacation the following day for their honeymoon. 

“I never imagined this would be my life” Sonny said, he looked at Minnie asleep on their bed, around their apartment and lastly gazing lovingly at Barba. 

“What did you imagine?” Babra asked.

“I don't know, but nothing this good... I don't think I ever thought I'd have a _husband_ for one, and definitely not one so drop dead gorgeous... I love you Rafi, I love Minnie and I love our life together” Sonny smiled.

“Me too” Barba replied as he leaned in and kissed Sonny, their kiss deepened and before they new it Minnie was awake and trying to wrestle her way between them.

“Way to cock block me Minnie...” Barba mumbled against Sonny's lips.

“We'll continue this later...” Sonny laughed as he picked Minnie up for a cuddle.

“I'm gonna hold you to that...In the mean time, where are our passports?” Barba asked, rustling around the draw of his bedside table.

“I put them out on the coffee table this morning so we couldn't forget them” Sonny said, laying on the bed with Minnie standing on his chest.

Barba went out to the lounge in search of the passports. They weren't on the coffee table.

“Sonny! I can't find them!” Barba hollered.

He walked back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Sonny and Minnie wrestling on the bed.

His smile soon faded when he spotted something on the floor, something that looked like a piece of passport...

“Sonnyyy... What's that by the bed...?”

“What?” Sonny got up and sat at the edge of the bed, he reached down to pick up what was at his feet and held it up.

It was indeed a piece of passport. Just a piece.

“Oh shit...” Sonny said, he turned to look at Minnie who stood on the bed, wagging her tail.

Barba dove to the floor and looked under the bed where he pulled out the remaining pieces of their passport.

“Minnie!!! What have you done!?!?” Barba growled in the lowest tone possible, however it had no effect on Minnie, she still stood on the bed panting, smiling, wagging her tail.

He sat in the middle of the floor on his knees looking defeated and on the verge of tears.

Minnie toddled over and began pawing at him and whining.

“C'mere you shit bag” Barba mumbled as he scooped Minnie up for a cuddle, “Well...The honeymoon is off I guess...We can't tape these back together...”

“It's okay Rafi... We'll get a refund on the tickets... We do have two weeks of vacation leave to fill though...” Sonny said

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Barba said, “There's always the cabin? We could even take Minnie with us this time?” 

“That's a great idea! I'll email the owners now and make inquiries” Sonny said ecstatically, as he made his way to the lounge.

“You did this because you wanted to come too, didn't you?” Barba said as he held the puppy up in front of his face, before kissing her on the nose. 

“Well, it seems beach holidays just aren't meant to be for your father and I” he continued talking to Minnie, “The first time we went on holiday together I'd hoped to take him on a beach getaway, mainly cause I wanted to perv at him in his board shorts... But it was winter and I had no money so we went to this cabin just north of the city...” Minnie wriggled in Barba's hands as he gave her the run down of the early days of their relationship.

Barba smiled to himself, he was truly happy in this life he had with Sonny.


End file.
